Wild and Free
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: AU. Ava Grey is the wild and free daughter of the Vice President, and Shane Grey's sister. When her father gets sick of her antics, he arranges a marriage between her and Jason Gomez, the prince of a small nation. Can she ever settle down?Jasonoc Shaitlyn
1. Who the hell is Jason?

A.N: Just so you know, in this story, Ava is Shane's twin. Nate is their younger brother and so is Frankie. They have a younger sister, Katya, another younger brother, Troy, and an older brother, Lucas. Lucas may or may not appear. Troy will appear, but is 3 months old.

Oh, and their father is the vice- president. Possibly, there will be Cory in the House Characters, but I'm not sure, other then maybe Sophie and mentions of Meena.

* * *

"Ava. Ava. Ava!" Shane Grey shouted at his sister. "Earth to blondie!" Shane smacked the table infront of his fraternal twin, starting her out of her daze, and succeeding in spilling soggy cereal all over 16 year old Nate. Nate groaned as Shane and Ava began laughing.

William Grey Sr sighed "Nathaniel, go change. Shane, go clean up that mess. Cassandra, stop daydreaming, it is improper for a girl of your age to have her head in the clouds."

"Yeah, Space Casey, stop drooling about Judge Livingstons son" Shane teased,

"Shane, he's 16 and I'm 19."

"You dated him when you were, what, 17, right Casey?"

"I took him to a school dance because I couldn't get a date and I felt bad for him. Besides, he's too airheaded. And it's Ava"

Ava's name had evolved because her middle name was Abigail. When Nate was 2, he had been mad at her, and tried to use her full name, but instead, he had shouted "Sandra Avagail" and ever since, everyone except her father called her Ava. Her best friends, Mitchie, Meena and Caitlyn called her Avagail, or Gail. and only her brother Frankie was allowed to call her Casey, or Cassandra, besides her dad.

"Cassandra, you were named Cassandra and that is what I will call you, as will Jason"

"Who the hell is Jason? Stickler? Ewwwww! He's a creep!"

"No, Jason Gomez, your fiance" Shane said as he whiped up the table.

"Since when do I have a fiance?"

"Since the incident. The one with Meena and Cait and the chicken suits"

"Oh. Right. Wait, I'm betrothed?"

"Yes, Cassandra." William said.

Nate came down stairs, followed by 8 year old Frankie and 6 year old Katya. "Ava, can you drop me off at school? Meena's dad took away her car for some reason, and Newt's jet has already left if I know his parents."

"Can't Shane take you?"

"No... I don't trust him behind the wheel of a car after the go carts" Nate said.

"Fine. Fine. Go get in the car. " Ava sighed "Frankie, Katya, are you ready to go? I'll drive you through Starbucks"

"Yeah" all three of her siblings ran out to the car.

"Bye Daddy" Ava hugged her father.

"Goodbye Cassandra"

"It's Ava"

Shane smirked "You're never going to win this arguement, Cassandra"

"Call me that again, and I won't hesitate to rearrange that pretty boy face of yours" Ava growled. Shane cowered in a corner.

* * *

3 Weeks later...

"Prince Jason, this is your room" the 8 year old boy, who had introduced himself as Frankie Grey, lead Jason Gomez down the hall. "t's right inbetween my sister and my brother Nate's room. Theirs a bathroom in it, but you share it with Ava,."

"Ava?"

"My sister. She prefers Ava. It's a long story." Frankie explained "Ava decorated this room."

"It's nice. She'll have to decorate our suite when we get married. She has great taste"

"Thanks." a girl with curly blonde hair and blue hilights came out of the bathroom, "Frankie, should I dye my hair dark or light brown?"

"I'd go with light brown, the one that's almost blonde"

"Oh, I like that one. and what hi lights?"

"how about black and pink"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Frank"

Jason cleared his throat "Uh, maybe you should do the pink hi-lights after we have dinner at the White House"

"Nah, President Martinez knows I have colorful hair choices. And Sophie likes them. Frankie, I'll do the rest of the tour. "

"Okay. I have to get ready for dinner"

"Uh, why?"

"Sophie. Duh" Frankie said as if this was the most logical thing in the world. Ava laughed and ruffled his hair.

Jason grinned "You like America's Angel?" he said.

Ava raised her eyebrows "I didn't think some fancy European Prince would know about America's angel. I thought you'd be some stuck up jerk. Like Shane"

"I heard that!" a male voice shouted. A boy with black hair who had the same eyes and nose as Ava stomped in. "You aren't funny"

Ava liked "Your majesty, meet his assholeness, Shane. Shane, meet Jason, my fiance"

"Nice to meet you. So, you're marrying my sister. God help you the first time she starts PMSing and you tick her off. On second thought, if she's PMSing, just have sex with her, and then she'll probably get pregnant"

Ava smacked him "Shannon Grey, shut the hell up"

"Shannon?" Jason smirked.

'I was named after my Grandfather." Shane blushed "I hate you Ava"

"And I don't really care!"

* * *

A/N: Next up, dinner at the white house. and wedding plans.


	2. Dinner Fiasco

* * *

A.N: This is my pet story. There's some CINTH Characters in this. I know it's really short, sorry. I'm writing this inbetween glances at the tv and ripping celebrities apart while watching Dancing with the Stars- Right now, it's Kim Kardashian.

* * *

"William, Jenny and the clan" President Martinez "And I see you've added more since uh, last week"

William shook the presidents hand "Good yo see you, Richard. It's been, what, 4 hours?"

"Yes" The two men laughed, and the President turned to Will, Ava's 26 year old brother. "So, are you doing well in Law School, Will?"

"Actually, I'm a lawyer now" Will, or as Ava, Shane and Nate called him, Stick-Up- his-ass-Billy, said pompously. He gave Shane a dirtly look. It was obvious that Will disaproved of Shane's carreer choice- singing. He also didn't seem to approve of Ava's newly thrust upon her career- ruling a country as a princess.

Ava rolled her eyes as the President moved onto Shane "And I se your leg is all better from the fall, Shane?"

"Yes" Shane said, respectful for once in his life time.

"Yes sir" Shane said.

"And Ava, with her colorful hair, and what's this I hear about a prince"

"Yes. I'm engaged. Mr. President, meet Jason Gomez, Prince of Varsay, and my fiance. Jason, meet my dad's boss, President Martinez."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. President."

"Pleased to meet you" Jason said "Why has my country's royalty never been to America since my Grandfather?"

"I don't think your father aprroves of electing the person in charge" the President said.

"Well, that's odd" Jason said "I will say, I have heard from Ambassador Michalane that your chef is brilliant"

"I'd hope he is" a man said walking in.

The vice president's children lit up "Chef Baxter!" Frankie and Katya shouted and ran over to him "Is Cory here?" Katya asked.

"Yes. He's in his room. You can go see him if you like" The Chef said.

* * *

Ava took a bite of salad, listening to Jason and President Martinez talk about politics. As she put a peice of lettuce in her mouth, an electric guitar sounded and Newt slid in. Shane and Ava burst into laughter- he was pantsless, Nate got up to escort his friend to the nearest bathroom and Will scoffed.

After Nate and Newt had left, in arguement over whether Newt was wearing pants or not, a member of the house keeping staff came in "Sophie, your frog got out"

"When did you get a frog?" Ava asked, reaching for a salad roll. She let out a scream as a frog hopped out of it.

"Bella, you're supposed to be in your cage!" Sophie exclaimed as Jenny, Ava's mom,let out a scream. A rat ran down the table.

Shane sighed "Hey, what are you doing Lionel?" he asked, scooping the rat up "I'll go give him back to Cory" Shane said as Bella hoped into a pitcher and splashed water all over Ava Jason and the President.

Ava sighed, and whipped her face off "Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beging of fiasco's tonight?" she asked as her little brother, Troy, flung mashed potatoes at Mrs. Martinez. It hit Will in the head.

"Troy!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think. I'd really like to know. Also, I'm modeling William after Percy from Harry Potter.


End file.
